Special Op
Special Op is a multiplayer map featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. It pits the United States Marine Corps against the People's Liberation Army. Description "US Forces are receiving unconfirmed reports that the Chinese army is conducting tests on an experimental new aircraft at a secret base in the hills of Northern China. They have dispatched a squad of soldiers to capture the Chinese hangar and investigate these claims. "The attack is unexpected but the Chinese have been able to deploy helicopters to support their ground troops against the US threat." Conquest The Conquest version of Special OP has the USMC taking on the PLA in an assault. The Chinese will have to fight hard to gain control of the area and keep the USMC back, who will have the Command Computer in their possession early on. Equipment Bases 1: Insertion Point The Insertion Point is the USMC's starting uncapturable base. The USMC have a UH-60L and three S-26s to start out. The base also contains two M2 Browning machine guns watching the river and a Stinger to keep the enemy WZ-9 at bay. The area also has an Ammo Crate and Medical Crate near the M2 Brownings. Players will spawn in the huts within the base or near the vehicles. 2: Beached Cargo Ship The Beached Cargo Ship is the closest control point to the USMC's starting point. The area spawns another two S-26s, no matter who owns the point. The area is also the location of the Command Computer, meaning the USMC will likely have Artillery support for most of the game if the PLA don't sneak in to try and capture the point. There is an Ammo Crate located near the flag, and players will spawn in the vicinity of the flag and the cargo ship. 3: Small Village The Small Village is on the PLA's side of the river. The team should rush to capture this point before the USMC if they wish to win. Although, it only spawns an HMMWV under USMC control. The flag is defended by two Type 85 HMGs, watching the road leading along the river and further inland. The area also has a set of resupply crates. players will spawn in one of the buildings within the village. 4: The Crossing The Crossing is another vital point for the PLA to capture early on as it has direct access to the airbase by means of a foot bridge and path through the jungle leading from the Small Village to the Military Base. Although it has no vehicles or emplacements, the point has resupply crates for whoever controls it. Players will spawn among the trees near the flag. 5: Military Base The Military Base is one of two points under PLA control at the start of the game. It spawns an FAV under PLA control and an HMMWV under USMC control. The flag has a full set of resupply equipment including two crates and a Repair Station. Players will spawn in and around the buildings near the flag. 6: Hangar The Hangar is the second point controlled by the PLA at the start of the game. It spawns a WZ-9 and an FAV under PLA control, while if the USMC manage to capture it, an AH-6J and HMMWV will spawn here. The base also has two Type 85 HMGs defending it along the runway, with a Stinger in the middle. The more northern Type 85 HMG has some resupply crates near it as well, and a Repair station can be found near the helicopter spawn. Capture the Flag The Capture the Flag version of Special Op takes place on the northern side of the river between the Military Base and the Small Village, omitting the Beached Cargo Ship, Insertion Point, and Hangar areas from play. Equipment Bases 1: PLA Base The PLA's flag is located next to a building at the entrance of the Military base, where three resupply items can be found in a garage. The PLA have two Civilian Cars to use as getaway vehicles with the flag or as a mobile defense platform for their flag. Players will spawn on their half of the map up to the road that cuts through the middle. 2: US Base The USMC's flag is located right where the flag in Conquest is located in the Small Village; among the shipping crates. The USMC have two Civilian Trucks to attack and defend with, and their resupply crates are located next to the hut just north of the flag's location. Category:Maps of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat